


love the way you lie

by seventhstar



Series: Sharkless [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Barian!Yuuma, Gemsex, M/M, Solaris AU, altered mental state, dubcon/noncon depending on how you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>solaris, nasch, and truth. sharkbait. sequel to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1189008">where the stars come out to light your face</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	love the way you lie

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fic for "the other side of the door".

_With your face and the beautiful eyes_  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night

 

Nasch jerks awake to find Solaris bent over him, staring. His eyes are the same red they were in life, and they are glowing. Solaris has a hand on Nasch’s chest, close to the crest with the central gem embedded in it. His expression is strange; even with a mouthless face, Solaris is normally as expressive as Yuuma was in life.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Solaris says. Nasch doesn’t know what to say to that, pleasure suffusing his chest, and so he stays quiet while Solaris’ fingers stay close to his central gem.

Has anyone explained to him what that means?

“Were they always different colors?”

“What?” The terror of Solaris remembering that he is Yuuma is always there in the back of Nasch’s mind, and it fills him full force at the question. He looks away. “Solaris —”

“You can never look me in the eye when you lie,” Solaris says. Nasch catches the aura of Chaos too late, and he can’t move as Solaris straddles him, hands on either side of his crest, the telltale glow of white-hot rage and hate in his eyes.

He remembers being angrier when he was newly born, but not like this.

“Solaris, don’t —”

“If you’ll lie to me about something stupid like your eyes, then…you could be lying about everything.” One of Solaris’ hand strays and Nasch can’t suppress a soft sound of pleasure as he brushes against the central gem. Normally he could easily close it, close off himself, but it’s impossible to deny Solaris anything. His body remembers the debt, and every gem on Nasch’s body heats with power that swirls up to the surface.

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, Solaris.” Nasch says, but his voice comes out strained and hoarse, and Solaris shrugs.

“That’s what you always say.” Solaris presses down on the central gem with the heel of his hand, and Nasch clenches his throat to keep from screaming. “Let’s find out if that’s true…”

Solaris’ anger hurts as it moves into Nasch, through the central gem, sparking through the veins in his body into his heart crystal so that his limbs are too heavy to move. It’s a sweet pain, though, a deserved one, for Nasch is a liar. He can’t bear to tell Solaris the truth, to lose him again, and so he has kept quiet.

His guilt must come through, because Solaris hisses in anger and roughly grabs onto one of his shoulder gems. There is more pain, but with the proximity power is leaking out of Solaris’ gems, and mixing with Nasch’s power, and even without direct contact they’re starting to field — their souls extending out from their stony forms and touching — and it is intimate and warm. Nasch will take the pain, if it means this feeling: Solaris inside him, around him, opening him up and sorting through him like Nasch is an open book and Solaris’ fingers are turning the pages.

“What…” Solaris pushes down on his central gem again, and the armor retracts to reveal more. It is hard to form words, with Solaris tracing the hidden, sensitive parts of his gem, with Solaris thinking _so beautiful why do you lie to me who are you no don’t move_ in a stream of Chaos-touched thoughts.

He doesn’t know whose mind it comes from, the image of Nasch’s eyes back when they were both blue, but Solaris forces power into him, chasing after the memories in Nasch’s mind. His hands scrape along Nasch’s opened gems, and the pleasure is more intense than pain now. The field between them is so strong it’s visible, halos of red light all around them, and Nasch looks into Solaris’ furious eyes.

“Ah…” Solaris is bent over him, now; the intensity of their connection is affecting him, too. He can feel what Nasch feels, longing and pain and shame, and Nasch opens himself as far he can go, offering himself up — and Solaris cries out as he slumps forward, falling into the black hole of Nasch’s memories. He’s too overcome with the feedback of Nasch’s pleasure to sort through them clearly, and scenes from his past lives flit before Nasch’s mind’s eye.

He takes everything from Nasch, greedily, and it’s a sick kind of enjoyment to have Solaris atop him, dominating him, carelessly discarding all of Nasch’s feelings and needs in his search for the truth.

Nasch glimpses himself, through Solaris’ eyes, flat on his back on the ground. Trembling. Eyes half-open, gems glowing with built up power, and the sight of his mismatched irises makes Solaris angry.

Solaris’ central gem touches Nasch’s own.

It is only through sheer force of will that Nasch does not scream, because the contact _hurts_ , Solaris’ power violently spreading through him so that Nasch’s heart crystal overloads. Solaris snarls, triumphant as he makes Nasch feel, the pleasure so intense that it wipes out everything else.

“Yes,” Solaris whispers when Nasch finally breaks and makes a needy noise; the excess power from the near-blinding field still around them has destroyed him, and he can only lie there while Solaris uses him to get off, dragging through memories of ancient times, sucking power out of him. He can hardly keep his eyes open as the pleasure fades, and there is only the pain of energy coiled in over-sensitive gems, and of Solaris’ rough movements as he grinds their gems together and squeezes Nasch’s shoulder gem.

When Solaris finally overloads, gems flashing and leaving spots in Nasch’s eyes, it’s too much. Their field dissolves. He’s emptied out and burning and he blacks out as Solaris lays down on top of him, still fainting glowing.

+++++

 _It’s too hot,_ Solaris thinks as he wakes, and he knows the feeling. Warm Barian light is collecting in his gems — it happens, sometimes, and Durbe assured it was normal — and Solaris touches them, or presses them against the Barianite that grows everywhere to relieve the pressure.

But when he moves, because he’s on his stomach and his gems are pressed up against something hard, he finds that Nasch is right there, underneath him and looking at him through heavily lidded eyes. Nasch doesn’t move, even though he must be able to see the Solaris is embarrassingly open, his armor retracted to reveal his gems fully, and there are sparks dancing inside them.

“N-Nasch,” Solaris says, as he scoots backwards, trying not to touch Nasch too much — if they make contact, Nasch will know how badly Solaris wants him to reach out and stroke Solaris’ central gem. And maybe Nasch will reject him, and maybe he won’t, and either way Solaris is too afraid. “I…how did we get here?”

“I brought you up here to see the view,” Nasch says, his eyes avoiding Solaris’ stare, “and then we fell asleep.”

 _Like this?_ Solaris wants to ask, but he doesn’t. He needs to get away, so he can cool off, and disperse all the built up energy, before Nasch says something about how aroused he looks. He tries to get up, but his limbs don’t work right; his legs won’t take his weight, and he topples back over onto Nasch’s body. Nasch catches him, and sits up, one arm around Solaris’ waist to hold him up.

“I should go,” Solaris says, and he tries to pull away. Nasch blinks at him.

“Solaris.” Nasch’s free hand slides up his shoulder, resting near the gem on the side of Solaris’ neck. “May I?”

“You — You want to?”

Nasch laughs. It’s not unkind, and Solaris leans into the touch as he rubs his thumb across the gem. He gets the sense of affection that Nasch gave him once before, the day they met, and Solaris revels in it; Nasch’s hands are gentle.

“Come on,” Nasch says, and then he gets to his feet and picks Solaris up and carries him over the throne. It’s wide and golden, the back stylized in the shape of flames, and Nasch sets Solaris on his lap even though there’s enough room for them to sit side by side. The prolonged contact makes the heat pool in Solaris’ body; he can see answering sparks in the gem on Nasch’s crown.

One of Nasch’s palms slides over Solaris’ central gem, where he’s most sensitive, and Solaris doesn’t even mind that he falls back against Nasch limp and gasping. Nasch’s power mingles with his own inside him, and Solaris whimpers as the feeling of being loved and cherished warms him from within, as he gets odd flashes of memory, as Nasch’s other hand covers on of Yuuma’s trembling fists.

There’s a gem on the back of Solaris’ hand, and two points of contact makes the memories clearer. Nasch beneath him, whimpering, while Solaris presses him into the ground and uses him —

Solaris freezes. “Nasch —”

“Shhh.” Nasch pushes harder, and Solaris closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the sense of tenderness passing from Nasch’s fingers into him. He feels calmer, even though guilt threatens to eat at him. How could he forget behaving that way — why had he behaved that way — the questions are hard to form with Nasch’s voice low, close to his ear.

“It’s okay,” he says, and Solaris listens to the way the power reverberates between them and knows Nasch believes it. Solaris isn’t convinced, not when he has clear memories of pain Nasch felt at his hands, but _ah_ , Nasch is touching him. It’s a welcome distraction. Solaris tries to keep quiet, but he can’t, and Nasch’s power melds with his until everything is tinged pink and red, until every gem on Solaris’ body is lit with his love.

He doesn’t last long, and Nasch holds him tightly as he breaks, gems flashing so brightly they leave spots behind Solaris’ eyelids, all the built up power expelled in a rush of pure pleasure.

“I…” Solaris finds his voice, once he stops shaking. “I’m sorry, Nasch…”

Nasch sighs. Solaris has dim memories of Nasch climaxing between his thighs, and he doesn’t know if that’s why Nasch is sighing at him in irritation. He shouldn’t have forced him, though, no matter how beautiful Nasch sounded when Solaris finally brought him to the edge and he tried not to scream.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Nasch says, and he grips Solaris’ hand firmly. If Solaris closes his eyes, and ignores the way Nasch hurt underneath him, he can almost believe him.


End file.
